The dumper of this invention loads in the front and dumps to the side, that is, 90.degree. from the point of loading. The dumper has a cradle adapted to receive a container loaded with various types of parts. The cradle can rotate through an angle approaching 180.degree. to insure that all of the parts are discharged. This is accomplished by fastening the cradle to moving chains to drive the cradle in both directions under power.
The method of fastening the chains to the cradle is preferably by welding sprockets to the cradle and fastening the chain ends around the sprockets so that no movement between the chain ends and sprockets occurs. Chain and sprocket wear is thereby eliminated and maintenance is reduced.
The cradle is mounted on a stationary pivot to simplify construction and reduce cost.
Other dumpers have been built in the past which have a movable pivot for the cradle, do not dump 90.degree. from the loading point and require frequent maintenance due to wear at the points where the lifting chains are connected to the cradle. In these previously built dumpers, a track which is not a true segment of a circle must be used with a roller to move the pivot back and forth. The roller is subject to rapid wear due to the heavy loads, resulting in costly repair and loss of operating time. There is also relative motion where the lifting chains are connected to the cradle. This motion is due to the contour of the track and results in rapid wear. These previously built dumpers employed rack and pinion arrangements for the movable pivot but such arrangements are subject to fouling due to falling material even with the best of guarding.
All of the above problems are eliminated by my new design. The pivot is fixed eliminating the rack and pinion. The ends of the lifting chains are fastened to stationary sprockets on the cradle so that there is no movement between the chain ends and the sprockets, thus eliminating wear. The sprockets clear and hence do not rub on the chain guides.
Other objects and features of the invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.